


Linktober 2020

by T_5Seconds



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Genderfluid Link (Legend of Zelda), Genderfluid Wild (Linked Universe), Linktober, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_5Seconds/pseuds/T_5Seconds
Summary: A series of short fics based around Linktober. Yes, I know that Linktober is based off Inktober, which is ART prompts, and I'll do that too- but I like writing fic. Sue me.(Please do not sue me.)
Relationships: Link/Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Princess Hilda/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Day One-Monster/Beast

The wind was sharp, the sand beating at his face, and...

The only available shelter was a bokoblin camp.

He _could_ teleport away, if not for this stupid sandstorm. His slate glitches in his hands, the map reduced to blue static.

He pulled the boko hat from his bag, pulled it over his head, and stumbled into the enormous stone skull.

The bokoblin scouts stared, but they did not attack, and while the rest crowded around him and sniffed, they let him in.

Thank Hylia, the only sand in the skull was the ground. He settled against the wall and slid down hard, exhausted.

A bokoblin wandered up and offered him a slightly burned steak. He might have refused, but they looked so earnest, and he _was_ hungry.

Not like he hadn't eaten worse.

So he took the steak, devoured it, and nodded his thanks to the bokoblin.

They seemed pleased.

He wasn't sure when he drifted off, but when he woke it was dark outside, and he was being cuddled by a pile of bokoblins.

The one who'd offered him steak was on his left, snoring loudly.

He adjusted a bit and closed his eyes. He could leave in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I love Bokoblins, okay? They're adorable.


	2. Day Two-Princess

There were white flowers, growing near Kakariko.

They glowed softly in the dark, mesmerizing, just like their namesake.

Soft like her hair, beautiful like her smile...

Rare, like memories of her.

He loved them, like he'd loved her.

So he embroidered them onto his tunic, and wove them into his hair. He filled his slate with pictures of them, and he sketched them in his notebook.

He cooked with them, once. They tasted like her lips had.

They grew near the Master Sword, and they grew near Fairy Fountains, and in one of his fleeting memories, they grew in her hands.

She had loved the flowers too.

So he fought her captor, adorned with flowers in his hair and flowers sewn into his tunic and flowers growing around his blade.

And he saved her, flowers surrounding them, her smile so much more radiant than flowers.

Her lips tasted better, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Zelink trash. You caught me.


	3. Day Three-Time

When she first incarnates, she expects to disappear.

But she doesn't.

She's too startled by her continued state of existence to do much but wait for the end she was so sure was coming, even as her hero and the girl she was supposed to become fight for their lives.

Perhaps she did become her, somewhat. Zelda reminds her much of herself, and she has some of her powers.

Her hero and her mirror image fight and win, and they go and live their lives, happy and unburdened, at least mostly.

She didn't need to do anything. Do they need her, now? They have Zelda, now.

There's another hero, one but four, and another Zelda. She watches, again. She's not sure what else to do with herself.

The shadow of one-but-four shatters while she watches. She tries to intervene, for the first time in many years, but she's out of practice. She can't give the shade a physical form, and instead he silently follows his mirror image, forever trapped as his namesake.

Still he is grateful. It's odd. She'd failed him, hadn't she?

There is another hero, one who is young. Too young. Evil approaches and he is but a child.

Can she intervene? She can't stop the evil, now, but can she help him be a little less young?

She tries, and he wins-loses-disappears.

This one isn't grateful. It's alright. She'd failed him.

There are other heroes and other tragedies, but should she help them? Last she tried, she ruined someone.

So she watches, and she watches, and she waits.

Her hero and his princess win and lose and live, apart or together. She could help them, sometimes. Repair the shattered mirror, or unfreeze the stone princess. She never does.

What if she only makes things worse?

People pray to her, still. Sometimes Zelda prays. The poor girl.

She doesn't know she's praying to a failure.

So she watches and she waits, until finally, finally-

Her hero falls in battle and her princess goes to hold calamity back.

It's selfless. It's something that may never work.

It's something she should've done for her. Zelda doesn't deserve this.

She doesn't deserve a deity who never answered her prayers, who never helped her, who sat back and waited while her world burned down.

How had it gotten this bad?

She pours her power into helping Zelda stay young and alive. Her carelessness won't get someone killed. Not again.

She pours her power into repairing the Master Sword. Oh, Fi, she's so sorry.

She holds Impa alive and assists the spirits of the champions to fight back.

And the hero awakens, lost and confused.

He prays before her statue.

She won't fail him again.

_Go forth, and bring peace to Hyrule. I will help you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm secretly a Hylia stan. You'll never take me alive!


	4. Day Four-Favorite Place

After everything, Zelda didn't want to go to Kakariko.

She didn't want to go anywhere, really.

If she didn't go anywhere, maybe nothing would change. Maybe it would be 100 years ago, and everyone would be alive.

She asked Link to take her somewhere quiet. Somewhere she could think.

Link seemed to understand, because he took the horses towards a mountain, left them near a shrine, and walked over to a pond with a cherry tree.

"It's lovely, Link. Where are we, anyways?"

_My favorite place. Satori Mountain._

"Oh! This is your favorite? I admit, it's beautiful, but I had no idea you liked cherry trees this much."

_Not just that. Wait._

"How mysterious, my hero."

So they sat there, and as the night came it grew colder. Link draped his cloak around her shoulders.

With the chill, bluish fog crept in around them.

A blupee ran by, skittering to a stop by the pond.

So did more, and more, until there were dozens of blupees, illuminating the now fully foggy pond, until something materialized right in the middle, standing on the water.

It was gorgeous.

_That's the Lord of The Mountain, Satori. He used to run away, but I come here so often I think him and the blupees are used to me._

"He's amazing."

The being in question turned to make eye (eyes?) contact with her.

She slid down the slope, walked past the blupees, and stepped into the pond, right in front of him.

He leaned in to nuzzle her, and she hugged back.

"I can see why this is Link's favorite place," she murmered into his mane, "you're amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore Satori Mountain. Let me register the magic glowy horse, stables


	5. Day Five-Plant/Flora

Paya was panicking.

This decision was crucial. She had to choose the right thing, or everything would fall apart!

Oh, what to do, what to do...

_"They're flowers, Paya. She'll love them no matter what."_

"You're supposed to be on my side, Link! Flowers are important. And she's the _princess._ She's not going to be impressed by any old flowers. They've got to be perfect."

With that, she returned to staring thoughtfully a Silent Princess and a Blue Nightshade.

Link sighed.

\---

"Oh, Paya! You look. You look lovely."

"Are you alright, princess? You're very red."

"Fine, I'm fine."

"Well, I got you these flowers. If. If you like them."

She presented Zelda a bouquet, half Silent Princess and half Blue Nightshade.

"Paya... I love them. Thank you."

Link gave her a discreet thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelpaya is unfairly rair. Give me gays who can't talk about their feelings, I deserve it


	6. Day Six-Shop/Store

He's done it.

He's slain the Calamity.

Zelda is talking. She's smiling. She's _here._

Still, he can't quite focus.

He has nothing to do now. No reason to be. Nobody to fight.

If he's become Hero of Hyrule, then where does he go?

If it's over, who is he now?

\---

It's been six months since the Princess With The Blood Of The Goddess and the Knight With The Sword That Seals The Darkness disappeared.

It has been five and a half months since Link and Zelda started a traveling business together.

Link asked Beedle for some tips.

The duo is known for being able to get anything on request. Purchases from them are almost always delayed, but it's the only shop where you can buy _anything._

People often come to them for outlandish things they can't get on their own- lynel guts, star fragments, royal guard weapons.

People also often come for simple things that they already have. Arrows, traveler weapons, bokoblin teeth.

They tend to set up shop near stables, sometimes near towns.

There's circulating rumours- some from Traci- about the mysterious hylian Vai who joins Zelda in Gerudo Town in place of her usual partner.

She's Link in disguise, Zelda is cheating, she's just a friend, she's a business partner.

Riju keeps passing the gossip onto the people in question. He thinks it's hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last an opportunity to show off my headcanon for what Link and Zelda do post-game. The sequel will probably destroy it, but whatever.


	7. Day Seven-Ride/Mount/Transport

First, he registered horses.

A blue horse, a black horse, a brown horse, a white horse and a giant horse.

Horses were all well and good, of course.

Still, he kinda wanted to try something new.

\---

"Young man, that's... that's a deer."

"So?"

The stablehand was clearly biased against his fabulous mount.

He refused to keep it.

So Link put the deer somewhere else.

\---

"That's a monster, not a horse!"

"Rude."

This one was clearly a horse. Sure, it had less skin than most horses, but it was still a horse.

They still refused to take it.

Fine. Link would take it.

\---

"Is that the fabled Lord Of The Mountain?"

Finally, some respect. They'd stable this one for sure.

"Get it away, we'll all be cursed!"

Ah. Alright. He could take it.

First, though...

"Hey. Satori. Could you curse them for me?"

\---

The stables by his house contained a deer, the Lord of The Mountain, and a pile of bones. When night came, the pile of bones became a Stalhorse.

Still... it felt like something was missing.

He knew exactly what it was.

The stable would never take what he had in mind. But it was tradition by now to try.

So he caught his new pet, rode it to the nearest stable...

"Hello, I see- oh, for Hylia's sake. Is that a bear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me keep the magic horse deity. and the skeleton horse. and the deer. and the bears-


	8. Day Eight-Weapon

Zelda was tired of feeling useless.

After her power faded, all that remained of what made her special was the Bow of Light. And she'd given it to Link anyway.

She traveled with him, and yes, she handled the slate- but it's not like Link needs someone to handle it for him.

He'd done just fine without her.

He had so much to do, and she had what? Nothing, really.

She just wished... she could _do_ something. Be of actual use during travel, rather than standing around taking pictures.

"You're not useless, Zel."

Well, she certainly felt that way.

"How could I help?"

...Would he be willing to teach her to fight?

\---

It's been a few months. Zelda asks to see the statue of the eighth heroine.

There's a lynel in the way.

Zelda draws her frostblade and remembers, briefly, back when she would have stood back and watched.

She dodges the spear and rushes in beside Link, grinning in the cold air.

This is better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be Link teaching Zelda to fight, but apparently my brain disagreed


	9. Day Nine-Castle/Palace

The halls are carpeted. His footfalls are nearly silent.

The halls are filled with lizalfos. They, too, are silent, until he's noticed.

The fights are loud. It's almost a relief.

The malice hisses, soft but angry. It's an ever constant noise. It's appreciated. It's so quiet here.

His last enemy resides here. So does his last friend.

He takes weapons and arrows and armor, over and over, and flees to the quiet of the wilds.

It's quiet out there, too.

There are lizalfos outside, too.

Zelda isn't, though. Ganon isn't there.

In the wilds, the silence is peaceful.

Here, in what was once his home, the silence is apprehensive.

It's waiting for him.

She's waiting for him.

He's not ready for that.

Here in the castle, the silence is far too loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now seems as good a time as any to mention I'm doing an art piece every day too. [I'm quite proud of today's.](https://idrawsometimes.tumblr.com/post/631510049566687232/linktober-day-nine-castlepalace-this-is-probably)


	10. Day Ten-Link

When they woke up, everything was simple.

Sometimes they were just... different from how she was yesterday.

The only person to speak to was the old man, anyway. And he never asked.

So he gets the paraglider, sails off the plateu.

Everyone else he meets is different to how he is.

They're one thing, all the time.

Is he just weird...?

So she starts using only the one thing. It's restrictive. Feels like squishing themself into a box.

Then, they start remembering Zelda.

Zelda, who was different every day, just like she is. Like she's always been.

Maybe everyone's different, a little.

Gerudo Town won't let him in. Gerudo Town will let her in, though, so it's not so bad.

She takes the Vai Set and the Voe set with her. That way, he can look how he feels.

When they're neither, they wear the Sheikah Set.

Yunobo ia first to catch on. He's supportive. Says he doesn't really understand all these things, anyway. He's none of them.

Teba catches on next. Says he wasn't always what he is now.

Sidon, next, figures it out. He's delighted to find someone different from the standard. He's apparently been wondering lately, about himself.

Riju is last. She's excited. Finally, she says, someone who might understand her.

His friends give him armor and jewelry and support, and she goes to save her princess.

Zelda smiles, warm as ever, at the woman in front of her, dressed in Gerudo Vai armor.

"It suits you," she says, "Could I borrow some of that armor sometime?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderfluid Link is my jam ok


	11. Day Eleven-Ganon/Ganondorf

Every time Link saw a man with long red hair, he froze.

It took him some time to untangle the emotions that were caused- a strange blend of fear, of hope, of regret.

Nobody felt the same.

Except, oddly, for Zelda.

That was what helped them understand what was happening.

They'd known a man with long red hair before. It had simply been very, very long ago.

The Calamity awoke and Link was gone, and then Link was awake and the Calamity gone.

And two-of-three went about their lives together.

Exploring together.

Until they explored below Hyrule Castle, and found the corpse of a man with long red hair.

Link has occasionally said things without thinking, things that don't make sense. Zelda has too.

Still, he thinks he knows the context of his statement when he saw the body. Even if he doesn't remember him.

_Oh, Gan... I'm so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a pretty hard chapter to write. I had a lot of vague ideas, but nothing concrete, so the story here kinda happened while I wrote.


	12. Day Twelve-Mask

He finds it in a half buried chest.

It's red, with yellow spikes and enormous eyes...

His slate claims it once housed a demon. That sounds right.

But he can't bring himself to put it on. He only tries once, and for minutes afterwards he's sitting there shaking, remembering tentacles and maniacal laughter.

_(You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?)_

He keeps Majora('s mask) in his bag and never takes it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't put that on, Link, it's bad for you


	13. Day Thirteen-Sheikah

It follows him everywhere.

He wakes in tech. Walks with it dangling off his hip.

He awakens towers and shrines, and no matter where he goes, it's there.

There's a shrine in Korok Forest. A pedestal in Typhlo Ruins. There's a Divine Beast in Death Mountain.

Satori Mountain, home of an ancient spirit, houses a shrine.

He tries Eventide Island. It's not a fun excursion, and at the end, there's another shrine.

He has nothing against the tech. It's just a painful reminder of how he's different. 

Nobody else sees the shrines the way he does. Nobody _understands._

Zelda, when he finally meets her, loves the tech. He gives her the slate without hesitation.

He travels on horseback. Uses only standard weapons, no ancient armor or weapons or arrows.

Still, he is sought out. Even without the slate to identify him, he is noticed as the Hero Of Hyrule.

He puts the Master Sword back in the pedestal. He can see a shrine out of the corner of his eye.

He gives Zelda the Hylian Shield, and the Bow Of Light, and eventually even his blue tunic.

Still, shrines and monsters and people know him.

The only places where he can't find shrines are devoid of life.

They don't expect anything from him. He spends at lot of time at Eldin Great Skeleton and in the Breach Of Demise.

He's hunted down nonetheless.

Once, it's Zelda. She's found a shrine she wants to open, but only the hero can get in.

He gives her a map of the lost woods, gets on his horse, and bids her farewell.

He just wants to be him.

Why does everyone look for a hero instead?

He just wants to be free.

The technology mocks him. Designed for a dead hero everyone's still chasing after. Looking for Link, long gone.

He just wants to be wild.

There's a cliff visible from Rito Village. He uses days and a few hundred octo balloons to reach the top.

There's no shrines here. Just a lot of snow.

It's perfect.

Here, he doesn't have to be The Hero, or The Champion, or _Link._

Here, it's just Wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been in BOTW like "ah, the beauty of nature" and then you turn around and there's like 7 shrines behind you
> 
> They ruin all of my landscape photos


	14. Day Fourteen-Food

As the night cools the air, Link drapes his cloak over her bare shoulders and starts setting up camp.

He lights a campfire, lays down the bedrolls, and pulls out a few pieces of meat.

There's no cooking pot, but he can make do.

Zelda settles on top of one of the bedrolls. It's quiet. Neither of them have said more than a few sentences since Ganon.

He puts down a steak on his Hylian Shield and starts cutting it with the Master Sword, startling a laugh out of Zelda.

She smiles for a bit, illuminated by the campfire, and then her smile dims and she curls in on herself.

He finishes their meat skewers and hands her one.

She bites into it, pauses, and then attacks it as though she hasn't eaten in 100 years.

Oh, wait.

He taps her on the shoulder and starts signing.

_Is it that good?_

"Delicious," she responds, looking a great deal less regal than before, "it's delicious. Thank you, Link."

_You sound more sincere than when I saved Hyrule._

She, having devoured the entire skewer, leans over to punch him lightly on the arm.

"Hush, you. I'm very grateful for that too."

She doesn't stop smiling this time. Her mouth is covered in sauce, her prayer dress ruined.

She looks absolutely divine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A NORMAL PROMPT, BUT IT WAS ME, ZELINK FLUFF


	15. Day Fifteen-Pets/Animal

There was always a dog at the stables.

Whenever he asked, someone would speak up to claim the animal. They all looked the same, brown and white and black, happy to see anyone new.

At one stable, there were two dogs.

The standard, mixed coat, obviously well fed, happy to be pet. Claimed as their own by a stablehand. And a pure black dog, skinny and afraid. He asked around. Nobody claimed him.

After a brief conversation and a few rupees, Link took his dog with him back to Hateno.

\---

At first, his new roommate was terrified.

He spent all the time Link was home cowering under the stairs, only venturing out to eat the food he left when he was out.

Link didn't rush him. He knew what it was like to suddenly be somewhere new, cautious and afraid.

His furry friend only grew comfortable with time. And time passed.

After about a week, the dog would wander the lower floor so long as Link didn't touch him.

Then he'd go upstairs.

Then Link finally got to scritch him behind the ears.

By the time two months had passed, his dog looked much better.

A few months after that, Link brought home another new roommate. A person this time. Zelda.

His dog sniffed hesitantly at her hand, pondered for a moment, and then hopped onto her to lick the dirt off her face.

She tumbled over, laughing, and tried to grab Link for stability. He just got knocked down too, but he didn't mind joining the dogpile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nintendo, let me have a dog. GIVE ME THE DOGS, NINTENDO


	16. Day Sixteen-Magic/Magical

The King told him he was courageous, that he wielded the Sword That Seals The Darkness.

This was known, of course, by the three triangular marks on the back of his hand. All the triangles were the same colour.

Well, who was he to doubt a King?

So he used a sword, every opportunity he got, and ignored the sense that this was off.

Sure, he was better with bows, and runes, and even spears. Not that he was _bad_ with a sword- everytime he picked one up, training he didn't remember kicked in.

He wasn't naturally good, though. It was just training.

He'd be better with the Master Sword. He would.

\---

He tried to draw the blade. It slipped through his fingers.

_This is wrong. I shouldn't be here._

Despite the Deku Tree's encouragement, he didn't try again.

\---

Who was he to doubt a King?

A King who'd failed. Who'd hurt his daughter, who'd terrified Link, who had died.

Who was Link to doubt that?

\---

Naydra felt unnatural, cursed with Malice. He probably should have shot the eyes.

Instinct made him raise his hand instead, the once dull triangles glowing on the back of his hand.

One brighter than the others.

After Naydra was freed, he asked Impa for the placements of each piece of the triforce.

_Wisdom, huh._

He could work with wisdom.

\---

He returned to the Master Sword, leaned down to grab it, dug in his heels, and whispered.

_"I know I'm not supposed to wield you. But if I can't draw you, we can't save Hyrule. I'll give you to your proper owner, I promise."_

The sword gave way, and he briefly rested his forehead against it.

"All right. Let's go help Zelda, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I KNOW LINK DOESN'T DO A LOT OF MAGIC HERE. BUT HE CAN I PROMISE


	17. Day Seventeen-Dungeon/Temple

He's not sure, at first, why the Temple feels so important.

The statue of Hylia inside is enormous, yes, and it's filled with guardians, which implies that someone wanted it very well protected.

Still, there's nothing inside but a shrine and a statue that, while it looks impressive, isn't truly different to every other statue of Hylia.

He comes back every blood moon to clear out the corrupted guardians nonetheless. There's no real reason to, now, but it feels wrong to leave them there.

He clears shrines, over and over, and consideres what they may be leading up to. How many are there, anyway? He's done over 100 and they still elude him.

He gets an answer soon enough. 120.

The last monk directs him to the Forgotten Temple.

...So, that's what was so special here? Three chests containing comfortable clothes?

The clothes feel important too, but like everything important...

It seems he's forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my two moods are angst and puns


	18. Day Eighteen-Boss

"Don't let your guard down."

_Don't let his guard down?_

This was his fourth and final Divine Beast. He already knew what was to come.

He knew, but he couldn't stop shaking.

He was right in front of it. He had the slate. Just one movement and...

And what? He'd _die?_

He had six fairies and Mipha's Grace. He could die seven times during the battle. He probably would.

Windblight had only injured him. Waterblight got him twice. Fireblight used Mipha's Grace and four of his fairies.

He had "survived," in a manner of speaking. But Urbosa had been the strongest, the most experienced, the most prepared. Whatever took her down must have been a terror, and he...

He wasn't ready.

"Urbosa-" he stumbled back from the pedestal, slate still in hand, "Urbosa, I'm scared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was terrified of Thunderblight before I fought it. I still am, a little.


	19. Day Nineteen-Phantom/Ghost

Wind whispers through the graveyard. If one was to turn, looking at the memorial out of the corner of their eye, they might see a flicker of blueish green fires, or even one of the many figures standing there.

But there's no living souls for miles.

The six visit their memorial once a year, on the anniversary of their deaths. It's also one of their birthdays.

After Link, the only spirit left unbound, freed the four champions from their Divine Beasts, they went together to face Ganon.

Only about two years after their untimely demises, six spirits roam the land- ironically, Rhoam himself is gone.

There are tales, already, of the Hero who died for his Princess, only for her to sacrifice herself against Calamity Ganon.

And yet he saved her nonetheless.

There are tales, too, of what remains of the Princess, the Hero, and their Champions. Guardian spirits, some call them, and they're not necessarily wrong. They don't go out of their way to assist, but if they opportunity arises, they will.

Once, for a few months, they split up. Mipha returned to Zora's Domain, Daruk to Goron City, Revali to Rito Village, Urbosa to Gerudo Town, Link to his home in Hateno, and Zelda...

Zelda to what remained of Castle Town.

By the time three months were passed, everyone was more than ready to go back to wandering. Even Mipha.

So they went.

Things would never be the same as they were when they were alive, even with eternity stretching on before them. But they'd be okay.

After all, they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...does this count as a fix-it? Because. Like. I killed Link and Zelda, but at least the champions are here?


	20. Day Twenty-Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off one of my other fics, "Do Not Fear The Light," so read that if you're confused.

"Really? All on your own? Jeez, that must have been hard."

Wind paused his sped-up rambling to attack his clam chowder before going right back into conversation... and choking.

In the subsequent rush to save the sailor from an embarrassing demise, everybody forgot the previous question.

All on his own...

Wild's Shadow leaned over, seeming concerned about Wind. Nobody noticed.

How do you tell your friends that your shadow is a person?

\---

Darkie had been compressed into the shadows for _weeks._

They'd understood the initial concern- neither them nor Link knew or trusted these people.

The two had been considering revealing them when Time had told them of his... _opinions_... on Dark Link(s).

Most of the others had agreed. Four, interestingly, was silent, his eyes flickering wildly.

It seemed like he'd noticed Wild was quiet, too, because when they met eyes across the campfire, he paused to stare.

How odd.

Wild starts spending a bit more time with Four.

\---

"Hey, Wild, can I talk to you about something?"

It'd the day after Wind choked on clam chowder. Everyone's still mother-henning. It's an excellent time to slip away.

He's not sure what he expects Four to say. The reveal that Four once had a Shadow isn't entirely unexpected, but the story is still a tragic one.

After, Four is crying quietly. Wild's trying his best to comfort him.

(If there was ever a time, it would be now.)

 _There's something I want to tell you too,_ he signs.

Darkie slips out of his shadow to say hello.

\---

Through a series of misadventures in Wild's Hyrule, centered mainly around the blood moon, Four's Shadow is back.

He's delighted to meet Darkie. He's also unwilling to meet the others.

Well, at least Wild has tips on hiding one's counterpart.

\---

During dinner, Wild's shadow leans over to Twilight's (significantly less sentient) shadow, ties his shoelaces together, and retreats.

When he trips over his own feet, Four's shadow high-fives his own.

They've really got to tell everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not making this canon to this universe, it's just for fun.


	21. Day Twenty One-Ancient

The soft whirring of gears fills the workshop.

"Zelda! Zel, you in here?"

"Oh! Link!"

Zelda pushed up her goggles. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail, though it's so messy it barely counts. She's wearing a lab coat- probably once pure white, but there's many stains.

As per usual, one of her eyes is glowing sheikah blue. She only has one arm.

Not for long, though- the project she's been working on, the one laying on the desk behind her, is a sheikah tech prosthetic.

"Look, look! It's almost done! I've taken some liberties, of course, so it can extend to up to-"

"Zel. You've been in here all day."

"All day? It's only been... a few..."

Link opens the window. The sun has long gone down.

"But I'm so _close._ "

Despite her protests, she doesn't even attempt to stop him from picking her up.

"You'll finish tomorrow. Go to sleep."

He drops her into their bed, and she immediately burrows down.

"Maybe just... a nap..."

Her eyes flutter closed. First the real one, then the tech.

He flops into the bed next to her, pulls up the blanket, and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a couple "Link with sheikah prosthetics" AUs, but never one for Zelda, so!


	22. Day Twenty Two-Favorite Charcter

Soft giggles rang through the castle as a blur of purple darted around corners.

The staff ignored it. Let him have his fun.

In the highest room in the palace, a boy in a bunny hood stood over the bed.

"Wake up, Hilda!"

And collapsed on top of the bed, completely covering his princess.

"Wh- Rav, get off! You're squishing me!"

"Happy birthday, princess!"

"Rav!"

Ravio scrambled around- he intended to get off her, he really did! But somehow, he ended up tangled in all those silk sheets, and oh, no, would you look at that!

"RAVIO, GET OFF OR I'M BANISHING YOU TO HYRULE!"

She pushed him off the bed.

"Princess! How could you? I, your loyal advisor- oof!"

Hilda's pillow bowled him over. He grabbed it and turned to find her standing on her bed, holding another pillow.

"Oh, it is _on._ "

In the ensuing pillow fight, Ravio somehow ended up tied up in silk sheets, Hilda sitting on top of him.

"Hildaaaa..."

"Hmm?"

"You're squashing meee."

She flopped backwards, picked a book up off her nightstand, and started reading.

"You're mean," he muttered, nose below her elbow.

"You love me."

"I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say Zelink is my favorite LoZ ship... but it's actually not. My favorite LoZ ship is _Goth Zelink,_ also known as Hildavio.


	23. Day Twenty Three-Zelda

She's fighting.

She ducks her opponent's sword, darts forward, and swings- but a shield gets in her way, and she's forced to jump back.

She controls her momentum, bats the shield out of the way, swings, and buries her weapon on the dirt next to her opponent's head.

She's breathing hard, and so is he, but she still offers him a hand up.

Link takes it.

"I beat you," she gasps, "I beat you."

_"You did. Good job, Zel."_

She's grinning. She won!

Link has been training her, at her request, for months. She's gotten close before, but she's never _won._

She flings her arms around him. They're both sweaty, and her ponytail had come undone at some point, but he hugs back.

"I did it," she whispers, suddenly emotional.

Link's arms tighten around her.

When did she start crying?

"You did it," he breathes, near silent. "You did. I'm proud of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she's ever wanted to hear, isn't it


	24. Day Twenty Four-Musical Instrument

Sometimes, when walking alone, people hear music carried on the wind.

It's melancholy, soft, and tends to make those who hear it cry.

The general consensus is that it's a ghost- it's heard all throughout Hyrule, and surely no mortal could travel so fast.

(Beedle is also a suspect.)

It seems harmless, so most ignore the echoing music that makes them think of loneliness and go on their way.

The malice surrounding the castle fades.

For a few months, the music stops.

Then, someone hears it again. Carried on the wind, still unmistakably played on an ocarina, but _different._ Happier.

Then singing joins it.

After a few weeks, someone follows the sound, and stumbles upon a couple.

Two blondes. The taller of the two is wearing an unmistakably royal outfit, and it is her who is singing.

The shorter is wearing a tunic spoken of only in stories, bright blue with a design matching the sword on his back. He's playing the ocarina.

The travelers runs back to the stable with the news:

The ghosts of the knight and the princess haunt Hyrule, playing beautiful music.

When Link and Zelda next arrive at a stable, they're asked if they've heard the news. They've finally found out who's playing the music.

Link says he already knew.

How?

Well, what reason could the music have for getting happier other than the return of his beloved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to make this like... a full length story. But the plot is 99% identical to canon so what's the point


	25. Day Twenty Five-Ruin

It is achingly quiet.

Distantly, he knows that Zelda is calling for him. He should go to her- but he can't.

Oh, he can't.

The grave in front of him is simple. A stone mound, overgrown from lack of maintenance.

It's unremarkable.

Unremarkable, of course, save for the name engraved onto it, so painfully familiar and yet so far removed from himself.

_Aryll._

His memories provide brief flashes- blonde hair, a skip in her step, mischievous laughter.

Zelda finds him, eventually. Sat next to his sister's grave in a ruined house, softly crying.

"Link..."

She sits next to him. It helps, some.

How old was she? Did she survive the Calamity, did she know what happened to him?

_"Sorry, sis. I'm busy, I've got to save the world."_

_"Aw, okay. But when you an' miss princess are done, we're making pie together, right?"_

_"Of course! Mount Lanyru's not too far away, it'll only be a few days."_

_"Hmmm. Alrighty. See you soon, Link!"_

_"Bye, Aryll."_

He never saw her again.

"Hey, little sis," he whispers.

"I'm back. Sorry, it's... it's been a while."

He reaches into his slate and puts down a plate.

"I made pie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am... so sorry


	26. Day Twenty Six-Key/Map/Compass

"There's someone near camp!"

Twilight's call awakens everyone. After a quick debate, Warriors volunteers to check it out- this is his time, after all.

He's gone for nearly half an hour, before he returns with... a girl?

She's blonde, duel crossbows in her hands, wearing some interesting boots and a green cloak that's immediately familiar to everyone in camp.

"Hey, Wars? Who's this?"

Warriors pauses, but is elbowed by the girl and sighs.

"This is my younger sister, Linkle."

"Don't listen to him, I'm younger by four minutes. But yeah! Hi, I'm Linkle, Hero Of Hyrule!"

"No, you're not, _I'm-_ "

The girl- Linkle, apparently- starts threatening Warriors with... seeds?

_Cucco feed._

Maybe Warriors is right to look so terrified.

...wait.

"You've got a sister?"

Wind looks ecstatic.

Warriors looks... less than ecstatic.

_Master..._

Fi?

"What is it?"

He picks up the sword.

...

"Warriors, why does Fi know your sister?"

"She _what?_ "

"Suck it, Link! I told you I was the hero!"

"You're not th- oof!"

Later, Linkle will attest that Warriors tripped on a rock, with Wind to back her up.

The feathers still lodged in his armor will remain a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The compass really has nothing to with this, but she has it.


	27. Day Twenty Seven-Fairy

"Hey, Twi, I think this just fell out of your pocket? Here, I'll-"

_"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"_

Unfortunately for Hyrule, Twilight was a bit late on his warning.

"...'Rule? Hyrule? Where'd he go?"

Something jingles.

A fairy.

A tiny pink fairy, fluttering next to the crystal, lying innocently in the grass.

Twilght grabs the crystal and shoves it into his pocket.

"Oh Hylia," says Legend, mischief slowly dawning in his eyes, "is Hyrule a fairy?"

Hyrule, apparently, flutters up and starts flying around.

"Sky, give me the Master Sword."

"Sure, but why?"

"For Hyrule. Hey, 'Rule, get over here!"

There's a short chase. Fairies are hard to catch, and Hyrule seems to enjoy making them stand on each other's shoulders. Eventually, Wind nails him with a bottle.

Twilght presses the hilt of the Master Sword against him, and Hyrule blinks back into existence.

"Twi, what even was that?"

"It's- oh no."

"What?"

"It's gone."

Time is staring at something behind him. It's Wild.

He's a dragon.

"I'm not paid enough for this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit with Wild was inspired by another fic, one where all the LU boys get animal transformations. I can't find it now, but if I do- or if one of you could comment it- I'd link it here.


	28. Day Twenty Eight-Outfit

"Link... what are you _wearing?_ "

Fashion, Zelda. It's fashion.

...okay, it's a bokoblin hat, but that's fashionable!

She looks... disappointed? Incredulous?

Maybe she's jealous. Of his incredible fashion.

He offers her the lizalfos hat.

For a brief moment, she looks at it like he offered her Hestu's Gift.

Then her face softens, and she picks it up and puts it on.

"My father would hate this hat."

So then, Zelda, what do you think?

"I love it."

Mission success: made Zelda smile.

"Come on, let's go talk to Purah, she'll appreciate this."

Of course, Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let Zelda be chaotic


	29. Day Twenty Nine-Corrupt

Every pool of Malice in Vah Ruta was connected to an eye.

They were some amount of sentient, Link could tell- they reacted with anger to the mere sight of him, and they made a noise of pain when they were shot.

So they must be sentient. That didn't mean he felt bad for destroying them.

He'd never before.

This one was... off.

It was on the smaller side, connected to a small pool of Malice. That wasn't unusual.

What set this eye apart from the others was that it was scared.

It had reacted to his presence- by leaning away from him. When he'd drawn his bow, it had made a noise of... fear? And squeezed itself shut, as though not looking at impending doom would make it go away.

He... he couldn't do it.

Link crouched at the edge of the malice, the eye just barely within arm's reach.

"Hey."

It cracked-itself? An eye?-open, peering at his outstretched arm.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

It leaned over, then brushed again his hand. He expected it to burn, like the rest of the malice, but it didn't.

He started gently scritching, like one would a dog. It started making a low bubbling noise, pressing itself into his palm.

Oh, Hylia, was it _purring?_

He reached out with his other hand and slowly lifted it. It latched onto his arm, and the rest of the malice it had been connected to disappeared.

It was still purring.

...Wait, did he just get a pet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't need to pet the dogs, I need to pet the malice eyes


	30. Day Thirty-Species/Race

"Link! Get back here!"

Despite her calls, the Zora doesn't slow down. He's only barely ahead of Zelda, and he is _not_ throwing this competition.

He takes a shortcut up a waterfall, and sees the Rito he's racing flying next to him.

Almost there...

He bursts from the waterfall and goes back to swimming- but it's upstream now.

"You went for this river on purpose," he gasps, watching Zelda outpace him.

She doesn't respond- instead, she flies clean through the goal, easily winning.

Later, he's cooking dinner over their campfire, as per the rules. It's Carrot Cake- Zelda's favorite, quite unusual for a Rito.

If he'd won, this would be Creamy Heart Soup.

"Are you still moping, Link?"

"You cheated," he responds, no real bite to the words. He likes Carrot Cake.

"I most certainly did not! How dare you, Link, _betrayed_ by my _best friend-"_

He flicks a bit of spare batter at her.

Later, again, he ignores his bedroll and goes to sleep in Zelda's arms. Her feathers make it warmer anyway.

The next day, they race again. He wins this time- they're having Spicy Curry and there's nothing she can do about it.

She takes him flying. He takes her swimming.

Once, while he watches her work, someone asks if he loves her.

He does, of course. He loves her so much.

It feels like an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left. Thanks for reading.


	31. Day Thirty One-Free For All!

"Zel, how do you walk in these-"

_Thump._

"Ow! This is unfair."

"Link, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Paya. Just sore. You look great, though!"

"O-oh! Thanks!"

Zelda herself entered the room, dressed in typical Kakariko fashion, to see Link on the floor in one of her dresses being helped up by Paya in the Champion's Tunic.

"Why do you two get to wear casual stuff and I have to wear this?"

"You said you wanted to!"

"I do want to! But how... do you walk... in heels!"

"Hmmm. You don't."

"You _what-_ "

"I suppose I'll just have to carry you."

"Wait, you'll what?"

Someone opened a door in Hateno, expecting the standard small children, and found three teenagers instead. One of them was bridal carrying one of the others.

"So, that's all of Hateno. Are we going home now?"

"Are you kidding? Give me the slate, I'm thinking Rito Village next."

"I'm not climbing stairs in heels."

"I'll carry you."

"You already carried me across Hateno!"

"Fair enough. Paya will carry you."

Just before sunrise, three people walk into their house and empty the Sheikah Slate of all acquired candy.

"...We're never going to be able to eat all of this."

"Bet."

"Link, _no._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I got to be self-indulgent here, and "OT3 in each other's clothes" is about as self-indulgent as you can get. Thanks for reading!


End file.
